chawosaurianologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chawopedia, the Chawosaurian Encyclopedia
Chawosaurianology or Chawopedia is a Wikia brothered by Fandom, a member of Wikia, and is over the Mythology of Chawosauria. This Wikia is edited by Garrett Bailey, and would become a pro labor union corporation, the Chawosaurian Studios. Welcome to the Chawopedia Chawosaurianology or Chawopedia This wikia was born on September 10, 2016, a new wikia based on Chawosauria Wikia. About Chawosauria Chawosauria is a fictional world, a world that is separated from the Human World, or the United Nations, the Chawosaurians are an outsider world, their ancestors were from Arctica, from Alaska to Scandinavia, like many fictional worlds like "'''Zootopia", '''the '''Wizard World from Harry Potter,Chawosauria is a fictional world, the Chawosaurian World, but sometimes under one International Government, or World Government, known as the Continent Union, and was inspired by the beginning' of Modern'' ''World History and otherwise still effects Chawosauria today. In the Chawosaurian Fiction, Chawosauria was formerly a Liberal World, until during the time of '''European Imperialism, which dissolved Liberal Chawosauria, losing to too many wars with the European Imperialists, caused them to feel a sense of Jingoistic Patriotism over their heritage as Chawosaurians, the people of their Ancestors who were not mean't tobe assimilated into European Fashion, Chawosaurian Nationalism rose and more European Culture were bashed by the Chawosaurians, including Christianity, which led to Jingoistic Attitudes towards Non-Chawosaurian things, After the Demagoguery of Timothy Max Roosevelt, which led to the Bashing and Prejudice against people who are not "Chawosaurian", like Immigrants, due to the fear of a dissolving Chawosaurian Heritage and Ethnicity, which promoted Xenophobia and Racism, the using of Racism to identify Religious Groups, like the belief that all or most White people are Christians, and the only, the rise of Atheism in Chawosauria due to an Ancient Religion that is too Liberal and the refusal and rejection of Christianization because Christianity and other religions that are not part of "Chawosaurian Ancestry". Chawosauria Studios Chawosauria Studios is a founded business and it would be pro-labor union. Chawosauria Studios Chawosauria Studios is an imaged corporation based on art, photography, filmography, animating it would be Pro Labor Union, and is founded by Garrett Bailey, it would produce cartoons, (political and comedy), and would work union with Nickelodeon Studios, Disney Studios, Orlando Studios, and Cartoon Network. This would want to work with Government on creating jobs, on it's constitution, it would prohibit itself from giving political donations, but employees would still vote, aligned with environmental protection, and may turn into a Multinational Corporation. Photography and Filmography Chawosauria Studios would help Nickelodeon and Disney with ideas for movies and presentations. Chawosauria Studios would like to work with many film industries and yes, share the money with the public except not donate money to political candidates. Cartoons are very special for children and many jobs would be provided for employees. Photography is one of the most powerful art designs in Art History, Chawosauria Studios would enjoy editation and detailing of images that inspire the world, art is very awesome for anyone, and art is for all '''people. '''Painting and Drawing Chawosauria Studios would create painting art, and would donate them to art museums, however, Chawosauria Studios will have drawing and animating courses, and would help create art and design colleges. Graphic Designing and Videogames ''' Chawosauria Studios would help produce video games, including creating it's own video games based on Chawosauria, and help give ideas with anything in our power to help amaze the world with Chawosauria Studios with other Video Game Businesses. '''Separation of Corporation and State NO Political Donations for Political Candidates or Controlling any federal government of any country, Chawosauria Studios only donates for Safety Net Programs, Humanitarian Programs and Environmental Programs, it would donate to Human and Civil Rights Organizations and more Social Justice organizations. Chawosauria Studios' goal is to expand art and design jobs across the western civilization, not to shift jobs overseas, but would send jobs out of state if it's state government practices or passes a law based on Social Injustice, Social Injustice would not be tolerated by Chawosauria Studios' Labor Union. See also * Chawosauria * Chawosaurian Revolution * Chawosaurian New Order * Chawosaurian Supremacy * Chawosaurian Border Crisis * Chawosaurian New Deal Category:Browse